This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. OBJECTIVE: To understand the neural mechanisms underlying visual perception and visually guided action. Specifically, we are investigating neural mechanisms of visual motion and form processing including their interactions using behaving, laboratory-acclimatized adult rhesus monkeys. An important aim of the study is to gain insight into how the visual system selectively integrates and segments multiple visual features to form perception of objects and to guide eye movements. Visual motion and form information is represented and processed by a large number of neurons distributed across many specialized brain areas. Each of these neurons is sensitive to certain features of the visual image and has a spatially constrained "view" of the world. Moreover, because many visual neurons are broadly tuned to stimulus features, any given visual feature is represented by the discharge of a large population of neurons. It is not clear how spatially localized representations of visual features are synthesized to form perception;it is also unknown how attributes of visual stimuli are decoded from distributed neural activity to make perceptual decisions and to guide eye movements. These are fundamental questions of vision research. Our study is directed at addressing these questions. A particular challenging scenario of visual processing occurs when multiple visual features are present in the visual scene. Visual system needs to selectively integrate and segment these features into distinct objects or surfaces. Representations of these objects or surfaces are then used to guide appropriate action. Our specific research goal is to clarify the neural mechanisms underlying these processes. Insights learned from our studies will help to gain better understanding of fundamental principles of normal brain functions, with the promise of better understanding the causes and developing new treatment of visual disorders. This new research uses start up funding and relies on WNRPC Animal Services.